A Night With the Oswalds
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: The Doctor successfully made it through Christmas dinner with the Oswalds, but how about Christmas night? Twoshot that popped into my head after the BBC Christmas trailer. Rating changes from T to M in the second chapter. Read and Review!
1. A Night With the Oswalds

**A Night With the Oswalds**

**Rating: **T+

**Summary: **The Doctor successfully made it through Christmas dinner with the Oswalds, but how about Christmas night?

**Word Count: **1,607

**Notes: **I'm at it again. I had some fun with this one. Enjoy! Leave me a review if you like it!

* * *

Christmas dinner had gone remarkably well, to Clara's surprise. Her family was totally taken with the Doctor, and even believed their fake relationship was real.

Most of her family was leaving her father's house, so they politely joined in the farewell kisses. Clara was about to grab her coat to leave as well when her dad stopped her.

"I thought you were staying here tonight."

"I—um—I was going to take the Doctor home." Clara said nervously.

"He can stay too, it's fine by me."

Clara's eyes went wide. "But where will he sleep?"

"Clara dear, you're a grown woman, and I understand that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clara frowned warily.

"Well, I know you live in your own flat, and even though I don't really want to think about it, I'm sure every now and then the Doctor stays the night. He can stay here with you tonight. I don't mind." Dave said with a pained expression. Clara didn't date much, and he'd only ever met one other boyfriend from her late teens. But he trusted her, and she seemed serious about the Doctor in his eyes. It was the least he could do to show his acceptance of him.

"Seriously dad, it's alright."

"No, no, I insist. I like him, and I don't want him to think I'm kicking him out." Dave almost wanted to give in to her, but needed her to know that he approved of the Doctor.

"Alright, I'll let him know that he's staying here." Clara said, voice wavering. She walked over to the Doctor, who was conversing with Clara's grandmother, took his arm and pulled him away.

"Clara sweet, I was just having a lovely conversation with that man of yours. Don't be rude." Her gran spoke up.

"Sorry, just need to speak with him for a moment. Privately." She pulled him through the empty kitchen and out the back door.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my dad. He wants you to stay the night."

"That's awful nice of him. Does he have a spare room or something?"

"No, he thinks we're together. Remember, I introduced you as my _boyfriend_? He thinks you're staying with me!"

"Oh dear."

"Yeah." They both silently looked at the floor. "So what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, I don't _mind_ staying the night. As long as you're okay with it, of course." The Doctor really didn't mind. He _really_ liked Clara.

"You don't have pajamas, do you?"

"Don't be silly, Clara. I don't sleep in pajamas."

"Oh boy." Clara was quiet for a moment. "It's okay. We'll make this work. You're sure you don't mind staying?"

"Of course not. It'll be like having a sleepover!"

Clara giggled. "Right. Okay boyfriend, let's go tell my dad you're staying."

* * *

"Alright kids, I'm off to bed. Merry Christmas dears. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast." Clara's gran said to the two of them.

"I'm gonna head up as well. I'll see you both in the morning." Dave said looking at the two with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Night dad, love you."

"Night Dave thanks for having me over."

"No worries, Doctor. Sleep well." Dave said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Well that was awkward." Clara said giggling.

"I think your dad is trying to be okay with me staying over."

"He must like you. Good job fake boyfriend." Clara said yawning.

"Okay, time to bring Clara to bed." The Doctor followed her up to her childhood bedroom. It was small, and the double bed dominated most of the room.

Clara reached into a random drawer and grabbed her own pajamas before turning around to look at him. "Turn your back so I can change."

"I won't look. My eyes are always front. Unlike yours. You turn around."

"If you're gonna be sleeping in your knickers anyway, what's the point of turning around?"

"I dunno, just do it."

"Fine." She mumbled. The only sound in the room was the shuffling of clothes. The Doctor turned around when he thought she was ready, but was met by the sight of her bare torso, and shocked eyes staring at him in the mirror she was standing in front of. She quickly covered her bare breasts with her hands and turned around to face him. "I didn't say I was ready! I have more clothes than you do to take off, stupid."

"Sorry!" He said, covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry, continue. I won't peek."

"What's the point, you've already seen me half naked."

The Doctor uncovered his eyes when he felt her touch his shoulder. "Ready?" He glanced at her, clad only in a tank top and short pajama shorts, and nodded, moving around the other side of the bed to pull the covers back. "Boxer-briefs? I would have pegged you to be more of a tighty-whitey kind of man." Clara whispered giggling.

"Hey!" He protested.

"I never said my eyes were front." She smirked. "Damn Doctor, who knew you had _that _body under _those_ clothes."

The Doctor gasped. "Stop it!"

"Hey, you saw my boobs."

"Yeah, but I never _commented_ on them!"

"Fair enough." Clara smirked as she snuggled under the covers. They both lay on their sides facing each other. "Night Doctor."

"Night Clara." He leaned in to her to kiss her cheek as Clara turned her head and ended up catching her lips. Surprised, he quickly pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's okay, it's fine."

* * *

The next morning, Clara woke slowly. She was insanely comfortable in her position: on her side clutching the Doctor's arm, feeling his body pressed behind her own, his light breath ruffling her hair, and his leg threaded in between hers.

_Wait, _she thought, _the Doctor's body… SHIT this was NOT supposed to happen._ But she was so comfortable; she didn't even want to say anything about it.

The Doctor felt her stir. "Good morning Clara."

"Morning Doctor." She whispered. "Um, your hand, it's kind of… somewhere it shouldn't be." She whispered.

"Right, sorry." He tried to move his hand away from her breast. "It might help if you let go of my arm."

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry." She let go of his arm and groaned. "Doctor, are you seriously so attached to your sonic that you _sleep_ with it?"

"What are you talking about? My sonic is in my coat pocket."

"Then what's… oh." Clara had a moment of realization. "Do you want me to leave, or… do you want me to… help?"

"No, no, just give me a sec." The Doctor turned away from her, embarrassed that he had been thinking of his companion in _that _way. He had dreamt that their kiss had gone further last night, and the effects showed. When he had composed himself, he turned back around to face her. She looked at him sympathetically.

"All better?" She asked clumsily.

"Yeah." He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Clara, Doctor!" Clara's gran knocked at her door.

"Shit!" Clara whispered. "Just a second!" She cuddled against the Doctor. "Hug me back!"

"What?"

"They think we're a couple, remember? Just hold me like you love me." _That's not hard to do_ he thought as he brought her close. She rested her head on his chest and yelled "Yeah gran?"

Clara's grandmother opened the door and smiled at the two. "Oh how sweet! I wish I had a camera so you could see how lovely you two are." She smiled.

"That's quite alright gran. Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, breakfast is nearly ready, so up you get! Oh and Doctor, Dave has left out some pajama bottoms for you so you can be comfortable, okay dear?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Great, don't be long now, breakfast is almost on the table."

"Okay gran!" Clara called as her grandmother closed the door. "Time to get up Doctor."

"But I'm so comfortable here!"

"I know, me too, but they'll be waiting. Let's go."

Clara put on a sweater, and the Doctor threw on Dave's bottoms and a t-shirt, and the pair headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning. Sleep comfortably?" Dave asked.

"Yes, thank you!" The Doctor said as he took a spot at the table.

"Morning Dad!" Clara said kissing Dave's cheek. "Smells delicious."

"Alright, grab a plate everyone, help yourselves." Clara's gran called from the kitchen.

The small family enjoyed their breakfast together, and before long, it was time for Clara and the Doctor to head back to the TARDIS.

"It was wonderful to see you again, dear."

"You too gran." Clara said hugging her grandmother.

"And it was lovely to meet you, Doctor. I'm glad little Clara has someone special in her life."

"Good to meet you too. You're a fantastic cook, thank you!" The Doctor bent down to kiss the woman's cheek.

"Oh thank you dear! He's a keeper Clara. Can't wait to get that wedding invitation!"

"Gran…"

"He's the one dear, I'm telling you! Come pop by sometime and have tea with your dear old gran, okay?"

Clara giggled. "Will do."

Once back in the TARDIS, the Doctor set right to the console and took off.

"Well that was interesting." Clara giggled.

"Yeah, sure was. By the way, I'm sorry… about what happened this morning, in bed." The Doctor said shyly.

"You don't have to apologize, it happens. Don't worry about it. And… if you ever need any… help…" Clara's heart pounded, "y'know. Oh that sounds bad. But, yeah." She touched his arm lightly and smiled up at him. "I'm here." She lightly kissed him on the cheek and sauntered away to her bedroom.

The Doctor's thoughts were anything but clean.

**A/N: Sooooo… this oneshot may become a twoshot with a possible smutty second chapter?**


	2. A Night With Clara

**A Night With Clara**

**Rating:** M (NOTE THE RATING CHANGE. WARNING, THERE IS SMUT AHEAD).

**Word Count: **1,185

**Notes:** Yep. Here it is, the smutty second chapter to _A Night With the Oswalds _as a MASSIVE thank you to the wonderful people that reviewed! You guys are amazing, everyone is amazing, thanks for giving this fic a chance!

P.S. I'm quite confident that I won't write smut again in the near future. It's a tough job.

* * *

_Clara kissed him with more fervor moving her hands from his neck, down his chest to his pants._

"_Wait, your dad…"_

"_Shh, he'll hear." She reached into his pants and grasped him. He inhaled at the feeling of her small, delicate hand wrapped around his length._

"_Clara…" He moaned. She kissed him in response. _

"_Doctor…" He heard her moan back. She kept saying his name, egging him on, but the moans sounded more and more like a question._

"_Doctor… Doctor…_ Doctor?"

The Doctor opened his eyes. He was in his bed, Clara standing over him shaking his shoulder lightly. "Clara. What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice thick from sleep.

"I heard you calling my name, I thought maybe you were having a nightmare or… something." She said skeptically.

"No, no, no nightmares tonight." He could feel his erection straining against his pants under the covers. He pulled his knees to his chest to hide it.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"'m fine, I promise." He said hanging his head. He put his knees down, and lay back in the position he was in before, hoping Clara would leave him to his own devices.

"A—are you going to do something about _that_?" She asked motioning to the slight tent in the blanket.

"Hm? Oh… it's fine, it'll go away in a minute." He said awkwardly.

"Remember what I said about helping you?"

"Yes."

"I meant it, I'll help if you want."

"No, I don't want to make you do that. It's fine Clara, thank you."

"I think you misunderstood. You're not making me do anything, I _want_ to help." She said boldly.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah. So… do you want my help?"

The Doctor thought about this for a moment. On the one hand, his dream could be a reality. He had been sexually frustrated since Clara stepped foot into the TARDIS, but especially so after what happened on Christmas. But on the other hand, this was Clara. She was his companion, and he didn't like to do anything like _that _with his companions.

_But you've been dreaming about it Doctor. The dreams won't stop; they'll just get worse and worse._

Clara was different than his other companions. She was his impossible girl. She knew all of him, the good, the bad and the ugly. He could, and he had, opened up to her about anything at all. He would do it. Why not?

"Okay."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You're absolutely sure? I don't want to do anything if you're not entirely sure."

"Clara," he moved to grab her shoulders, "I'm saying yes."

"Okay." She said moving herself further onto the bed. The Doctor scooted over to accommodate her, but she pushed him back towards the headboard.

Clara took a seat beside him under the covers and put a hand on his cheek. She lightly rubbed small circles with the pad of her thumb, and leaned in to gently capture his lips with her own.

Kissing Clara was exactly how the Doctor thought it would be, yet somehow, so much better. Her lips were soft and full. She was gentle with him, as if he would break if she pushed too hard. The Doctor supposed she was comforting him in a way; this is not at all something he'd usually do, and her tender movements wouldn't scare him off.

Slowly, the hand on his cheek made it's way down to his chest. They broke apart, breathing heavily and smiling. "Wow." He said.

"Wow indeed. Are you okay?"

"I'm brilliant." He responded with a smile on his face.

"Good." She replied. Taking control once more, Clara placed her knees on either side of his hips, straddling his lap. She leaned in and nipped and kissed the crook of his neck lightly. He moaned softly as the tent in his pants coming into contact with her center through the light fabric of the boxer shorts she was wearing.

She broke away from his neck and stood to pull off her shorts and sleep top leaving her bare except for her knickers. Straddling the Doctor again, she captured his lips once more. His hands shakily moved from her thighs, to her hips, and up her torso to lightly cup her bare breasts. She moaned into his lips and broke away crying his name as he tweaked her nipples.

Clara moved off of him once again. "Where are you going?" He asked, hands still on her chest.

"I need you, now. Knickers off." She said hurriedly, pulling off her own leaving her completely bare. The Doctor complied, pulling them off and tossing them onto the floor. He watched as Clara took the same position as before, and couldn't look away from the look of pleasure on her face as she sank down onto his length. He reveled in the warm, silky feeling of her all around him. As soon as she started moving atop him, he knew this would be a short experience.

He held her hips down when he thought he was close and made her wait. Clara squirmed, and cried out when his clumsy fingers came into contact with her bundle of nerves.

"So close!" She said shakily, moving one hand off his shoulder to caress her own breast. The sight was one he'd never get out of his head: Clara atop him, stark naked, writhing in pleasure from his ministrations while pleasuring herself.

He felt her begin to shudder around him, and allowed her to move again.

"Fuck!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her. She writhed on top of him, and soon enough, he too was tumbling over the edge, pumping into her and crying out with the last bit of energy he had.

Clara rolled off of him and lay down on top of the covers. "Wow, chin. That was quite the ride."

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that definitely helped."

"Really?" She turned from her spot, still panting and covered in sweat, but with a look of concern on her face.

"Really. Thank you for doing that." He replied with a shy smile.

"It was my pleasure, literally. Damn." She said giggling.

"You know, I never thought I'd hear you swear, Clara Oswald."

"And I never thought you'd know what to do with a girl riding you." She teased.

He laughed. "You know, I'm not _inexperienced_."

"Apparently not." She said with a giggle. "I just never really… thought about you with anyone else."

The Doctor nodded. "I get it." A comfortable moment of silence passed between them. "Thank you again, Clara."

"Stop thanking me! It's weird."

"Okay, sorry."

"Stop apologizing, chin."

"Sorry… damn." Clara giggled while he scrunched his nose and shook his head. He joined in her giggling and looked her in the eye. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

She contemplated it. Now it was _his_ turn to offer something to her. Moments later, she was nodding. "Sure." She said settling under the covers. He pulled her into his arms and laid her head down on his chest. The double beat of his hearts lulled her to sleep.


End file.
